Cletus's Farm
Cletus' Farm is a unique building. With it, the player may plant crops using money, which then, after they grow, will reward the player with greater money (except Weeds and Triffids), as well as experience. However, the crops will expire if not collected after a certain period of time. At this point, the crop will award nothing. However, your neighbors have the ability to revive your crops when they visit your Springfield. With this building you unlock the character Cletus. About Cletus' Farm is currently the residence of Cletus and Brandine Spuckler. It is located near the forest near the Springfield Sign in Springfield and holds all 12 of his children and his wife. Crops *Permanent crop for players that unlocked it during the Diggs and The Man Who Grew Too Much Promotional. Temporary Crops Jobs Involved Permanent Jobs= Barbarian Homer *''Confront Gold Farmers - 16h'' Booberella *''Milk Cletus' cow - 60m'' Brandine *''Stab Possums - 60m'' *''Prepare her "Something" Stew - 4h'' Cletus Spuckler *''De-louse the Young-uns - 4h'' *''Help Brandine Give Birth to Another Spuckler - 8h'' *''Self Medicate - 8h'' *''Brew Moonshine - 24h'' Giuseppe *''Stock up on 'Fertilizer' - 4h'' Kirk Van Houten *''Protect Crops - 16h'' Homer Simpson *''Crop a plant - 12h'' Marge the Witch *''Speed Up a Crop - 4h (need to have a planted crop; decreases growing time by 4 hours)'' Shadow Knight *''Farm Gold - 4h'' *''Farm Other Stuff - 24h'' |-|Temporary Jobs= Cletus Spuckler *''Yokel it Up at His Farm - 12h'' *''Count up Family Members - 24h'' Homer *''Find a Nice Turkey at Cletus's Farm - 2h'' *''Visit Cletus's Farm - 4h'' Rainier Wolfcastle *''Shoot Show at Cletus' Farm - 12h'' Sacagawea Lisa *''Take a Field Trip to Cletus’s Farm - 2h'' Façades *Christmas Cletus Farm Trivia *Weeds are considered a joke crop, as they reward the player with nothing and only cost a dollar to plant. *The reward for Triffids is listed as 'End of Humanity'. The crop actually instead rewards you with $0, 250XP. *The time for corn to grow is three months, or 90 days. This is how long corn takes to grow in real life. *When the game first came out, it was possible to own more than one farm. The Level 20 Other Springfield still has 2. *It is no longer possible to obtain GMO Pomatoes because they were released with Diggs and The Man Who Grew Too Much Promotional, but if you had obtained it then you can still plant it after the Promotional. New players are getting GMO Pomatoes with the farm. *If you store Cletus' Farm, it will store Cletus and will get rid of the growing crop. *Tomacco originally took 60m to grow. After an update during August 2014 the growing time was decreased to 30 min. Crop Gallery Cletusfarmfinal.png|Regular weedsfarm.png|Weeds perfectionfarm.png|Perfection tomaccofarm.png|Tomacco cletusfarm_GMOPomatoes.png|GMO Pomatoes silvertonguefarm.png|Silvertongue triffidsfarm.png|Triffids moonshinefarm.png|Moonshine cornfarm.png|Corn Cletusfarm_RoseBush.png|Valentine's Roses Carrotfarm.png|Carrots elfberries.png|Elf Berries (unreleased) methplant.png|Meth Plant (unreleased) tofu.png|Tofu (unreleased) Gallery Cletus farm.png spuckler.jpg E4c464f5-fc3c-4d7d-90f5-cfe093bf19a4.jpg|Cletus' Farm on the yellow badge of cowardge Category:Buildings Category:Special Buildings Category:Level 5 Category:Buildings Without Income